


White Satin

by Chelsea072498



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Reader Insert, Sexual Content, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea072498/pseuds/Chelsea072498
Summary: Dean drives in for a night with Y/N who has a few ideas of her own





	White Satin

**Author's Note:**

> Dean x Reader  
> Sexual Content

##  **White Satin**

 

“Hello?” Her voice sounded tired.

“Did I wake you?” Dean Winchester asked. “I didn’t mean to…”

Y/N’s voice came alive. “Dean? Where are you?”

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes if you want me to stop by. I can get a room and wait…”

“I’ll be waiting for you.” She promised. “I’ve really missed you.”

Dean smiled. “I’ve missed you too, Sweetheart.”

When she heard the roar of the engine only a few minutes later, she smiled. She laid on the bed and sent him a quick text, telling him to use his key.

She heard the door open and close. She heard him call out.

“Bedroom.” She smiled again. She made sure the sheet covered her exactly how she planned and let her hair fall back. She never did anything like this, but she thought Dean would appreciate the little bit of effort.

“Y/N, what’s..” He froze in the door. “Son of a bitch. You’re trying to kill me.”

Slowly, she lifted her head and licked her lips. “Killing you would ruin my plans.”

He moved next to the bed and slowly moved his hand to her leg. “You look so damn good.”

“So do you.”

“I am so glad I showered at Jody’s before I left.” Dean smiled as he slowly stripped his flannel and black shirt. He removed his boots and socks, but left his jeans on. He moved next to her on the bed and moaned. “Satin sheets?”

“Why not?” She rolled over and straddled him, the sheet still in front of her breasts. Dean licked his lips, anxious to taste every inch of her body. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“If you would just give in and move to the bunker, we’d be together more often.” Dean’s hands moved to her waist. “Everything I said last time…”

“I know, Dean.” She leaned over and kissed him. It was hard for Dean to talk about his feelings. Y/N had an even harder time talking about hers, or hearing his. She was terrified that if Dean ever actually got the words out, the sky would fall out within seconds.

He rolled her over and moved one hand down her body. “I didn’t intend for this to be all we did tonight.”

“I haven’t seen you in weeks, Dean. I need to feel you. I need to be with you.”

Their lips met in a passion filled kisses as Y/N’s hands moved to the button and zipper on his jeans. Dean allowed her to use her feet and legs to pull his jeans away from his body. He slowly moved the satin covering her and placed tiny kisses on her neck. He moved down to her breasts and teased the nipples with his tongue before smiling at her.

“You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever known in my life.” Dean told her, his voice low. Her hand moved to his cheek. “Y/N, you’re perfect.”

“I’m far from perfect.” She told him. “You on the other hand.” She bit her lip. “You’re absolutely imperfectly perfect.”

“Imperfectly perfect?” He chuckled. “Where’d you get that?”

“It’s true.”

Dean wanted to say more, but he moved his lips to hers again. He had intended on talking. He needed to say things to her. He knew that she was scared. He needed to assure her nothing between them would change.

“Dean,” She looked into his eyes. “Make love to me.”

Those words, that moment while their eyes were locked, changed everything between them forever. He kissed her again and gently moved to position himself over her. His hand moved between her legs and he gently readied her for him.

He was gentle as he pushed into her, taking his time with each inch he moved inside her. He waited until he was deep inside her and finally said the words he had longed to tell her.

“I love you, Y/N.”

He felt her body tense and then suddenly relax. “I love you, Dean.”

He kept his thrusts slow, steady, and gentle. He touched her face and let his hands roam her body. She cling to him, her arms and legs wrapped around him. She was desperate to be as close to him as possible and terrified to let go.

He sensed that and whispered. “I’m not going anywhere, Y/N, except to take you home.”

She smiled as he rolled over and she was positioned above him. She slowly rose and lowered herself back down on his cock. Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head as she quickened her pace. Y/N felt herself on the edge and pushed harder and faster.

“I’m there, Baby,” Dean moaned. “Son of a bitch!”

“Me too!” She cried. “I love you, Dean.”

“I love you, Sweetheart.” He said as his seed filled her. She cried out his name as her body exploded on top of his. Together, they rode out their orgasms and Y/N collapsed next to Dean.

“You’re amazing,” She snuggled close to him. “Thank you.”

“Thank you.” Dean kissed the top of her head before he pulled the white satin sheet over them. “These were a nice touch.”

“Oh?” Y/N yawned. “I’m going to get some wine. Do you want a beer?”

“You’re exhausted.” He was too but he knew they needed to talk. “I’ll get…”

“No, you stay here.” She kissed him before she stood and took the sheet with her.

“Hey!”

“I can’t walk through a cold house with nothing on!” She laughed.

“And I can lay here on a cold sheet…that’s as cold as this sheet!”

She poked her head back in the room with a smile. “I have an idea of how we can warm them up.” She winked. “By the way, I do love you.”

“I love you.” Dean smiled. “And you look really hot in that sheet.” He got out of the bed and walked to the door. He pulled her to him and kissed her. Y/N giggled as his hands moved to the sheet and within seconds it fell to the ground. “You look really hot without that sheet.”

“Did I waste my money?” She asked.

“Hell, no.” Dean said. “I just wish I had a picture of what you looked like when I walked in. We will definitely have to make sure you pose for me with the sheet again. Very,” He kissed her neck, “very,” his lips moved to her ear, “Very soon.”

“If I’m moving to the bunker, I can wear it for you every night.” She told him. “You’re going to have to make sure the lock on your door works though. I don’t want Sam, Jack, or Cas walking in.”

“They won’t.” He promised. He sighed. “We really need to talk, Y/N.”

“We will.” Y/N promised. “I love you, Dean Winchester. I mean that with every fiber of my being. We are going to have to talk about a lot. Tonight,” she linked her hands with his. “Tonight, I just want to show you how much you mean to me.”


End file.
